Christian Cage
"The Muscle" Christian Cage Statistics Real name Christian Cage Nicknames The Caged Animal Height 6 ft 10 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 - 275 lbs Date of birth 22 July 1980 Place of birth Buffalo, New York Spouse (Alica Carson) Place of death Billed from Buffalo, New York USA Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Technical, submission, springboard Current federation(s) Florida Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action (TNA), Total Nonstop Action (TNA) Previous federation(s) Handled by James Paul Joe In-ring debut December 21, 2001(Gym Wrestling), February 2002 (TNA) January 2008 (FCW) Christian Cage is an American Bodybuilder-Wrestler in the Independent Circut. Christian Carson Birth Name Christian Paul Carson Christian Paul Carter Was Born On July 22, 1980 In Buffalo, New York to Mary and James Carson He Was The Oldest Son To Mary And James he had 2 twin brothers and a sister the oldest child is his sister Kate Carson who is 9 months older than him. When he was 5 he wanted to watch Basketball Game With The Chicago Cubs and The San Antonio Spurs but it was cancelled due to the poles with the nets falling and injuring a worker. So then he watched WWF SummerSlam 1990 where he saw Hulk Hogan face Earthquake in a match which made him leave his basketball team and join the wrestling team. He was a very athletic athlete and became a contestant in the McArthur Wrestling Championship Tournament where the winner would receive a 10 Thousand Dollars A Unlimited Schollarship with the school and an opportunity to be a wrestler. The Contest The Contest Matches * Christian Cage Vs Bryan Jefferson out * Jack Burkinson Vs Mikey Adams out * Steve Stones out Vs Evan Michaels * Chris Daniels out Vs Jamie Saw *'Semi Final' * Christian Cage Vs Jack Burkinson OUT * Evan Michaels OUT Vs Jamie Saw *'THE FINAL' *Christian Cage Vs Jamie Saw OUT WINNER CHRISTIAN CAGE Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Tryout Match As Cage won the tournament he was scouted by TNA Road Agents and was told to face TNA Wrestler Sonjay Dutt in a Try-Out Match and defeated him with a Sambo Suplex. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2007) FIRST RUN He signed with TNA in Early 2003 and debuted in Februay 2003 defeating Jimmy Rave. He begun a feud with Jason Cross and they battled for the X Division championship at Victory Road 2004. He defeated Cross for the title with a sit out powerbomb. In 2005 he lost the belt to Hector Garza. He begun a feud with Ron Killings over the TNA World Championship. It was a noitable feud as he and him had a huge Steel Cage for the title he came up victorious by a chokeslam from the top of the cage he won the tile and lost to Abyss in 2006. He became inactive for a 6 month period and returned in 2007 defeating Chris Sabin for the X Division title. He faced Alex Shelley for the belt and lost it. Then he was released. He is set to return to TNA T B A. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) He Signed With WWE In December 2007 But Was Effective In 2008 He Was Sent to WWE Developemental Florida Championship Wrestling And Debuted In Februay 2008. He debuted against Pretty Boy Nelson Roy in a losing effort but the next week won against Jack Gabriel he faced FCW World Champion Bryon Saxton at FCW Deception in a winning effort and won the FCW title he held it for 3 months as he had to have knee surgery therefore having to give up the title by losing it to Taj Milano. He made his return to FCW In October 2008 defeating Sinn Bowdee and in on the 13th November 2008 he faced TJ Wilson in a Steel Cage match in a losing effort he almost won but slipped climnbing and got up but tripped and failed to escape through the door. He was in a recent Press Conference stating he is thinking to return to TNA as he is not as he is a back breakin whealin Son Of A Gun and wants to be a X Division or even TNA World Champion. Finishing Moves *'The Cage Breaker' (Double Powerbomb Facebuster) *'The Animal Bomb' (Double Sit-Out Powerbomb) Category:Wrestlers